


Shag Me Maybe

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: The Ballads of John and Sherlock [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bisexual John, Coming Out, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Johnlock Roulette, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: When I first met you at Bart’s, Cupid was slinging his darts,  I felt something in my parts,  But I said I'm not gay...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [schedulingemotions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schedulingemotions/gifts), [crazycatt71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/gifts), [AnnieC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieC/gifts).



> Sung by John to the tune of “Call Me Maybe” by Carly Rae Jepsen.

When I first met you at Bart’s  
Cupid was slinging his darts  
I felt something in my parts  
But I said I’m not gay  
  
I’d trade my soul for a fuck  
Even a lick or a suck  
I hope I’m not out of luck  
Because I am not gay  
  
You asked for my phone  
Collar up around those cheekbones  
It’s hard to hold in these moans  
Sherlock, you’re so freakin’ sexy  
  
Hey I just met you, and this is crazy  
But I’m bisexual, so shag me maybe  
I’m hard when I look at you baby  
‘Cause I’m bisexual, so shag me maybe  
  
Hey I just met you, and this is crazy  
But I’m bisexual, so shag me maybe  
And lots and lots of girls try to chase me  
But I’m bisexual, so shag me maybe  
  
You throw me down on the bed  
You give some mighty fine head  
And if you stop I’ll be dead  
Although I am not gay  
  
You’ve got me hard as a rock  
I beg and plead for your cock  
Fuck me ’til I cannot walk  
Oh, god, I’m kinda gay  
  
You stretch me so wide  
Can’t wait to have you inside  
Sink deep, I feel like I’ve died  
Sherlock, you’re so freakin’ sexy  
  
Hey I just met you, and this is crazy  
But I’m bisexual, so shag me maybe  
I’m hard when I look at you baby  
‘Cause I’m bisexual, so shag me maybe  
  
Hey I just met you, and this is crazy  
But I’m bisexual, so shag me maybe  
And you will never have to try to chase me  
‘Cause I’m bisexual, so shag me maybe  
  
Before you came into my life  
Thought I was so straight  
But now I can’t wait  
To have you for my date  
  
Before you came into my life  
Thought I was so straight  
I’m coming out late  
But I am so not straight  
  
Hey I just met you, and this is crazy  
But I’m bisexual, so shag me maybe  
I’m hard when I look at you baby  
‘Cause I’m bisexual, so shag me maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I’ve not met you, and this is crazy,  
> But here’s a song, so comment maybe.  
> It’s hard to write when you feel lazy,  
> But please at least click kudos, baby.  
> ;)


End file.
